Aircrafts, typically, have built-in information (computer/avionics) systems for use by aircraft crew members and maintenance personnel. The tablet and laptop computer and smartphone explosion has caused airlines and original equipment manufacturers (OEM) to make use of such devices to sign into these avionic and maintenance systems on the aircraft. Aircraft crew members and maintenance personnel are permitted to sign onto aircraft information systems through a wireless interface and perform information transfers and vehicle maintenance using a portable computing device (PCD).
However, in the presence of multiple aircrafts on the same tarmac, a user may inadvertently sign onto the wrong wireless-equipped aircraft, and thus download from, or interact with the wrong aircraft. To reduce the likelihood of such errors, conventional systems generally require the user to select a connection facility, and enter a service set identifier (SSID) and a password corresponding to that connection facility. However, some erroneous logins may still occur when personnel are authorized to access multiple co-located aircraft.